10 Years Later
by seSSHielOv3r
Summary: 10 Years Ago, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kagome were neighbors. They enjoyed playing in the park, but mostly teasing Kagome. Until one day, Sesshomaru moved. Now, 10 Years Later, he has returned. But, now he looks at his best friends little sister, a little
1. Chapter 1

1PROLOGUE

A/N Hey everybody! I'm back and I know I should finish my other story...but I got this now idea!

So, anyways...its summer now, and I'm HAPPIER! And I got a NEW computer!So this chapter is just a PROLOGUE. To see how everybody likes it. SO... READ RATE AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA

10 years ago.

Kagome ran through the park.

"Hey! Give that back to me, Miroku. That's not fair. I'm going to tell okaa-san!"

Kagome screamed, with tears in her eyes.

Miroku ran faster than Kagome, seeing that he was like 10 ,and Kagome was only 8.

"Nope! You have to get it back yourself!"

"Please!"

Then all of a sudden there was another person, who joined in the game. Sesshomaru.

Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru were really good friends since they were neighbors. They all liked playing with each other, but mostly they like to tease Kagome.

Miroku then handed the teddy bear to Sesshomaru, and he ran off with it too.

"Hey! That's not fair! You guys are older, and there's TWO of you guys" Kagome screamed at Sesshomaru.

10 Minutes Later

Sesshomaru and Miroku collapsed on the ground. They were tired of running, and they finally gave the teddy bear back to Kagome.

Kagome sat on the swing, hugging her teddy bear. She hated her brother and Sesshomaru right now.

'Why must they pick on me? I didn't do anything' she thought to herself.

Then almost right after she thought that. Her mom and Sesshomaru's mom came to pick them up.

Miroku and Sesshomaru said they're good byes and parted ways. Not knowing that they'll never see each other again until ten years later.

* * *

PRESENT TIME 10 years Later

The alarm clock rang, and Kagome got up, and looked around. It seemed that her mother was gone again, and that even Miroku wasn't up yet, for a college student he was SURE lazy.

She walked into her brother's messy room, and looked around for any signs of him. Then she saw a lump, and unresistantly kicked it.

"OW" came a voice from under the cover.

"HAHA! Serves you right! Come on, I'm gonna be late for school, and you have to take me since you don't have school today. And I promised to meet Inuyasha at the front gates."

"All right, fine then. Go get changed!"

"What about you?"

"I'm already changed"

"Let me guess, you slept in your clothes AGAIN?"

"Eh.."

Kagome walked out of her brother's messy room, and headed to the bathroom. There she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and changed into some clothes.

Needless to say, she looked good. She had on a white tank top that clung perfectly to her curves and flat stomach and a pair of worn out hip-hugger jeans. She ate some breakfast, and grabbed a pair of white flip flops, and her cell phone.

Then she yelled..."MIROKU GET YOU LAZY AS..."

Then before she could finish, and black blur ran past her and said.

"There! I'm done. See you could always trust your big brother"

"That's funny"

Kagome and Miroku headed out to his cute little black convertible, and got in. As they drove, they passed by that old house. The one that Sesshomaru used to live in.

'Gee, I wonder where he is now? Its been like ten years. He didn't even say goodbye or anything. All I remembered was that one day, Miroku went over to play, and it was dark...EVERYTHING was gone. Poor Miroku, it must be hard losing his best friend...'

Kagome thought as her brother pulled up to the high school parking lot.

"Thank you Miroku!" Kagome said as she gave him a quick hug, and got out of the car.

Kagome walked past the parking lot, and headed towards the gate, to meet Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku drove home, because he was just REALLY tired. His little sister could be a bother sometimes. But, either way, he still loved her, like a big brother should. But then he passed by Sesshomaru's old house. But, instead of seeing dark. He saw couple moving vans and movers outside.

'So, I guess someone finally bought the house'

So, Miroku parked and decided to take a look at his new neighbors. He walked up the driveway, and approached the door.

He rang the doorbell, once. It was still the same doorbell as 10 years ago. Then the big wooden door opened, and Miroku saw a VERY familiar face. One, that once you see, will NEVER leave.

"Sesshomaru?..."

A/N Ok that's it for now. If you like it, then I will PROMISE to post another one. BUT I NEED REVIEWS! Okay?

WELL MAKE SURE TO RATE! TOO...

3 biVi- chaN


	2. Chapter 2

1THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

SO, I decided to put another chapter for all of the reviews I got! THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Arigatou!

THANK YOU EVERYBODY!

its the first TIME I GOT SOO MANY REVIEWS! THANKS!1

Well...here it is...AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY!

LAST TIME...

Miroku drove home, because he was just REALLY tired. His little sister could be a bother sometimes. But, either way, he still loved her, like a big brother should. But then he passed by Sesshomaru's old house. But, instead of seeing dark. He saw couple moving vans and movers outside.

'So, I guess someone finally bought the house'

So, Miroku parked and decided to take a look at his new neighbors. He walked up the driveway, and approached the door.

He rang the doorbell, once. It was still the same doorbell as 10 years ago. Then the big wooden door opened, and Miroku saw a VERY familiar face. One, that once you see, will NEVER leave.

"Sesshomaru?..."

Kagome walked through the parking lot, looking for her supposed boyfriend, Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha where are you? You said you'll wait for me' Kagome thought while looking around.

Then she saw red sport car pull into the parking lot. It was Inuyasha's car. Anyone could recognize it. Kagome watched as Inuyasha stepped out of the car, and she began to approach him.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he walked towards his girlfriend of 1 month walk towards him. He began to think back to the time they had confessed their feelings to each other.

_Flashback _

_Kagome shyly walked up to Inuyasha. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, Kikyo. This was finally her chance to confess her feelings toward him. She didn't really care if he liked her back, but she just wanted the weight off her shoulders._

_She walked right up to him, but was now getting butterflies._

'_Maybe I shouldn't tell him, I mean he could still like that Kikyo girl, and he'll probably reject me...' Kagome thought, not knowing that when she was thinking that, she had accidentally bumped into him._

"_Um..go..gomen, Inuyasha" Kagome stuttered nervously._

"_Its alright, Kagome" Inuyasha replied._

'_He knows my name?' Kagome thought to herself._

"_Um...well..I have something to tell you...um...I Like You...and I have for a while, and if you don't like me then its alright cause I know you just broke up with..."_

_But before she could finish, Inuyasha cut in._

"_I like you, too"_

_END FLASHBACK _

Soon after that day, they began to go out. Little did she know that Inuyasha never liked her in the first place. She was just a replacement for Kikyo.

'But, she doesn't have to know that does she?' Inuyasha thought as Kagome walked up to him to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly.

"Feh...not so good for me"Inuyasha replied.

"Why?"

"Well...my HALF- brother moved back, and well to put it nicely, he doesn't really like me."

"Oh, that sucks." Kagome had heard all about his brother, about how he was so cold to everyone, and he didn't care about anyone else except himself. The only thing she never heard was his name. All Inuyasha called him was Fluffy, which was pretty funny. Kagome laughed to herself when she imagined a big ball of fluff, with like fangs and evil eyes.

"Hey! You there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome said snapping back to reality.

"Feh...whatever. Either way, we have to get to class."

"Oh, ok then." Kagome said leaving the parking lot to head to her first class.

She was so tired, but she was happy that today was early release day, so she could go home earlier. She only hoped that Miroku would remember. Knowing him, he would only remember if she were to say that the girls' swimming team was practicing today.

'That pervert' Kagome thought before settling in her seat.

Miroku looked at the man before him. It WAS Sesshomaru, he was sure of it. He would never forget his first best friend.

"Sesshomaru! Is that you?" Miroku said happily.

"Yes, this is Sesshomaru. But why do you look like you are going to hug this Sesshomaru. If you are then, I'm going to have to throw you off my property." Sesshomaru said coldly.

'Man, what happened to him?'

"You don't remember me? Its Miroku! Remember? We used to play at the park all the time!"

"Yes, I do remember. But what I wish to know is that why are you so happy to see me?"

"Well...wouldn't you be happy if you saw your best friend after ten years?"

"Not really."

"Sheesh, well what happened to you? Did something crawl up your butt and die?" Miroku said. He was getting frustrated at this "new" Sesshomaru

"Just so you know, nothing crawled up my butt and died."

"Yeah, well I just want the happy and fun Sesshomaru I met 10 years ago, back."

"Well, he's gone for good."

"Why?"

"Well, if you really want to know, then I suggest you come in and sit. Since, it will take a long time."

"All-right then."

Miroku walked into the grand house.

'Well...it looks the same as it did 10 years ago._' _

He sat himself down on the nearest couch that he could find that wasn't covered with plastic and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Well? Why did you move?"

"Fine if you must know then...10 years ago..."

A/N

Leaving at there. Sorry for the CLIFFHANGER THOUGH. But I Promise to update REALLY soon!

AND I'm sORRY ITS SOOOOO SHORT!

But, my schedule has become more HECTIC. Apart from sports, I'm gonna VOLUNTEER at the library every Mon and Web from 6-8!

Well...I'm really sorry...put I promise to update as long s you review!

RATE AND REVIEW...and if you want you could read my other fic, but its really bad since its my first one, The New Girl. Anyways...I might have a one-shot up soon, with a lemon. Still working on the Lemon though, since I'm inexperienced. Haha...WELL...

Sayonara..

3 bivI-cHaN


End file.
